Death is only a Word
by SoulxXmaka2435
Summary: ok! so this story is About Ginga and Madoka! the title of this story is referring to the season of winter and so you will have to read to find out why its worded the way it is! I do not own the show! if I did well it would be different! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! so I know that there aren't many Ginga and Madoka stories! so I am going to start one! please review and tell me what you think! also! the start of the story will always be Madoka unless told so! its weird I know! but It's how I write so sorry if you dont like it! review and let me know what you think! or if there are any changes you think I should make ect.!**

**Chapter 1:**

_The snow falls, covering the ground in thin sheets of death, killing the things in the ground. Snow isn't death but as I lying here wondering or not if I'm going to be saved, I start to believe that maybe in some ways that snow is death, when you picture that dying memory it seems you always picture that memory of you in the snow having fun with your friends or family. This time of the year stands for death, just like spring is the start of new life. Winter is Death._

" Yes! thats prefect! I am so going to get a A!" I said as I close my notebook.

_It really is cold out in the snow. I laid back stretching out and lying in the snow. I wonder if its true, if I really do like him. I felt my face grow warm. What the hell! am I blushing? I hope the battle is still going on, and no one sees me. I find it easy to write about my subject if I am out in it, so I dragged Kenta and Ginga with me so I could do my h.w. oh well, guess I should tell them I finished. I get up and start going down the slide to right by the river._

"Guys! I'm fini-"

_shit... this isnt going to end well.I thought as I roll down the side and into the river. It felt like I was freezing to death, my body grew cold, then my body felt as if it was going numb, am I going to freeze to death? I hear Kenta yelling my name. I heard Ginga but now I don;t hear him at all, did he leave? As I slowly closed my eyes I hear something that sounds like water splashing. I close my eyes, I feel a arm around me but I am unable to open my eyes. I slowly slipped into the darkness of sleep._

**_~*Ginga P.O.V*~_**

"Crap!" I yelled as I watched her fall into the ice cold river.

"Madoka!" Kenta yelled

"Kenta, ho;d my stuff, Im going in..."

_As I reached her I saw her eyes close, I put my arm around her and start heading to the shore._

"Kenta, pull her out first"

"Ok!"

After I got out.

"Alright Lets get her home before she catchs a cold"

"I have I question." Kenta asked as we walked back to madokas home.

"Alright what is?" I replied shifting Madoka on my back.

"When we get her there what are we going to do?" he had a bit of a flush on his face.

" Get her in some dry cloths so she doesnt get sick."

"How do we get her in them?"

"Crap... didnt think about that one."

"But we still gotta right?"

"Well if we dont she will only get sick. So I guess one of us will have to dress her." As those last words slipped from my mouth, I felt my face grow hot.

"But which one of us?" he asked getting a little nervous.

"Well if it makes you nervous." I gulped

"Then I guess I will."

A look of relief came across Kentas face.

"Thank you."

"Ya, sure no promblem." I grinned at him

_What in the hell did I get myself into, I can't undress and dress her! just the thought made my face go even redder. But I just can't leave her like this._

_If she wakes up then I'm srewed. _

"Kenta, close her door behind me."

"ok!"

" ok her goes nothing!" I slowly started to unbutton her shirt I was on the three one down when.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

**And thats chapter 1! hope you enjoyed my stupid little story! I'm better at writing Soul Eater stories but it was fun to try anyways! chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok! well i know that this is going to be really short and really shitty because well this story just isn't as well as I had hoped**

**but oh well chapter 2.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok here goes nothing!" I slowly started to unbutton her shirt I was on the three one down when.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

* * *

_I turn around to hide my bright red face._

"WERE YOU GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"No! it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING PERVERTED!"

"GODDAMIT! I said it wasn't like that! you were wet and I didnt want you to catch a cold!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Just look at your clothes!"

_I looked down. I was drenched in water from head to toe. I looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her. His eyes _

_looked away from me but were covered by his hair. I thought that maybe I was just seeing things but I swore _

_that I could see a faint blush on his lovely face. Wait, did I just really think he was lovely? I had to admit that_

_he was handsome. I felt a small blush creep across her cheeks._

"Hey? are you feeling okay? your face is kinda red.."

"Huh? OH! nooooo I'm fine! just a bit cold thats all!"

"well why don't you go take a nice hot bath and change into some dry clothes?"

" That sounds like a great Idea! but there's a problem"

"what?"

"...THAT WOULD BE YOUR HINT TO LEAVE THE ROOM!MORON!"

" OH! RIGHT!"

_He tried to run out of the room. I had to laugh at him. As he ran out he managed to run straight into the door frame._

_he gave a nervous laugh before sprinting down the hallway. After I finished my laughing fit I decided to go ahead and _

_take a bath, the warm water sent a shiver throughout my body. But it felt so nice, the warmth wrapped around me._

_Suddenly I felt to tired to keep my eyes opened. I felt my body slipping deeper and deeper into the water. But I _

_couldn't move, I was just to tired. I tried to take in a breath but all I got was water. Why was I so tired? and why _

_couldn't I move?_

_

* * *

_

**And thats it for now! sorry if its not as great as you had hopped! i am more than happy to take Ideas if anyone has any!**

**well until next time!**

**Koneko on Lyoko: thanks! i shall try!**

**xjakx: I shall try to keep it going good!**

**.98: Thanks! I'm glad that you love it! I will continue trying my best!**

**Yami-AtemxTea-Anzu59: this comment made my day xD I'm new for writing so hahaha! thanks a bunch!**

**Hermione Misty Sonezaki: we shall help eachother! I hope you update yours soon cuz it was pretty kickass! and the rape thing how did you know xD**

**SoujaGurl: the world may never know. jk! that would be boring xD**

**xXEmoXDeathWolfXx : will do! btw love the user name!**

**Don't forget! if you review I will reply as seen above so plz review! they are what make me want to actually update xD **

**next update: Feb. 21. 2011**

**look for it! **


End file.
